Guess What, Lilly?
by JonasSister123
Summary: Lilly and Joe are left alone for the day, and Joe wants to play a guessing game, and promises Lilly a surprise if she wins. Will she be able to figure out his secret? LOE with a little hinted Niley. THIS FIC IS LEGAL. Oneshot.


**Random Loe Oneshot. Enjoy. Anyone who has me on Author Alert, you will hear from me again tonight.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing. Dang.**

* * *

"Guess what, Lilly?" Joe asked, sitting up straight on the couch and pulling his feet off the coffee table. The two best friends were alone in Lilly's house, bored out of their minds. Lilly's parent's had gone out to dinner and Joe's parents...well, Joe didn't really know where his parents were. He hardly ever did - he had brothers to keep track of that for him.

"What, Joe?" the blond girl asked, slightly annoyed with her best friend. He had been doing this all day. He'd say, 'Guess what, Lilly!' and when she said, 'What?' he'd say something stupid, like, 'My shoes are green' or 'My middle name is Adam' or something else even more stupid. Gosh, she loved Joe, but he was aggravating sometimes!

"I want to play a guessing game," Joe said, sounding like a young boy. "I have a secret, and if you can guess it, I'll give you a surprise."

Lilly shrugged. After all, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Joe clapped his hands, bouncing up and down on the couch. "Okay, go!" He sounded as excited as a six-year-old who had just been promised a trip to Disney Land.

"Umm, is this a serious secret, or a 'Joe Jonas' secret?"

"A serious secret." Lilly laughed a little. "Whoa, that's a first!" she said, rolling her eyes. Half of the secrets Joe had told her over the years had involved awkwardly placed bug bites or how many days it had been since he had washed his hair. He seemed to get a sick pleasure in grossing her out.

"Okay, do your brothers know about it?"

"Yes, but not because I told them. They figured it out."

Lilly wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Uh...is it something I could tell Miley and Oliver?"

"Yes." Joe's face showed no emotion at all. Lilly pouted. "Joeeeey!" she wailed dramatically. "Give me a hint!"

Joe grinned and shook his head. "Keep guessing, Lils."

Lilly rolled her eyes at him. "Okay then...does it involve a girl?" Lilly wiggled her eyebrows. Joe laughed. "Yes, it does."

"Do you like someone?!"

"It's more like...love."

"Whoa, okay." Lilly was slightly surprised by this. She thought for a moment. "Hmm...is it Miley?"

"Ack, no!" Joe made a gagging noise. "She's like my little sister! Plus, Nick would kill me."

Lilly's mouth fell open. "_Nick _likes her?!"

"Uh, oops. Guess I said that out loud. But don't tell him I told you."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "I won't."

Joe's eyes widened. "Don't tell Miley either! Or anyone! Nick would _really _kill me!"

Lilly blew her hair out of her eyes, giggling. "Fine. But you can't tell Nick that Miley likes him to."

Joe laughed. "No way."

Lilly nodded. "Yep. I hate that: When two people are totally supposed to be together, and are too blind to see it."

Joe nodded, and there was an awkward silence until he said, "Keep guessing."

"Is it Sarah?"

"_Saint _Sarah? No way!"

"Then...is it Amber?"

"That's a good one, Lils."

"Ashley?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Becca?"

"Nope."

"Mikayla?!" Lilly was running out of options.

"Oh, heck no!"

Lilly threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "Dang it boy, who is it?!" she yelled, laughing a little at her outburst. Joe smiled sweetly. "Come on, Lil," he pressed. "Just one more guess."

Lilly leaned back against the couch, thinking hard. She considered every possibility, pausing when she felt Joe's eyes on her. She turned and looked at him, and he blushed and turned away, giving a nervous, very un-Joe-like laugh.

Lilly's eyes widened with understanding. _Ohmigod..._She thought. She swallowed and said, her voice barely above a whisper...

"Is it...me?"

Joe nodded, staring down at his fingernails. His brownish blackish hair covered his face, so that Lilly could only see the tips of his red ears. This was also very un-Joe-like. Joe said that men never blushed.

"Oh..." was all Lilly could manage to get out. Joe was cute - there was no denying that - and very sweet, but Lilly had always seen him as her best friend. He finally looked up at her, his brown eyes a blur with several different emotions. He looked embarrassed and a little ashamed, as if he thought he had just ruined their friendship.

Lilly smiled at him. Maybe she did like him after all.

But she couldn't say it. Not yet. She had to be sure.

"I...I don't know what to say, Joe," she whispered, and he nodded. He looked like he was ready to get up and leave, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Wait, Joey, I guessed your secret," she reminded him. "I get a surprise."

Joe smiled, shaking his dark locks out of his eyes. "Okay. Close your eyes."

Lilly closed her eyes and waited for Joe to put something in her hand, or her head, or to hear some kind of sound that would help her figure out what he was going to do. She was shocked when she felt Joe's lips crash against hers.

She was even more shocked at the sparks she felt.

She responded, and the two sat there for who knows how long, forgetting about everything else, lost in the passion they felt for each othre at that moment. They finally pulled away and he rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. "Surprise," he whispered.

Lilly giggled. "Guess what, Joe?" she said, avoiding his eyes as she played with the strings on his jacket.

"What?"

She looked up into his eyes again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Clicky Clicky! You know you want to!**


End file.
